The Rogue Slayer Trials
by btvs-matt
Summary: Faith is realeased from prison & in LA running from the Council. Searching for Angel (who's still trapped in the box). While Anya grants Wesley a Wish for a job at Wolfram&Hart!
1. Prison Life

"Rogue Slayer"  
  
   
  
All characters © Joss, I'm just borrowing.  
  
I figured a spin-off show about Faith would be way cool….but I knew it was impossible, so I made one of my own. Enjoy!  
  
Please review! I appreciate any ideas and suggestions you may have!  
  
  
  
Porch, outside The Summers house. Just before everyone had gone into bed a noise came from outside…  
  
"Knock, Knock, Knock."  
  
Buffy in her pajamas went to the door and opened it with out looking. The door opened and there she was, Faith. Dressed in black with a look of pity on her face.  
  
"Faith, what a surprise. You don't call or write…"  
  
"Listen B, can we please talk?"  
  
"Talk, you talk? Last time I checked fighting was your expertise."  
  
"Buffy, you got me wrong, I've changed my ways. I know I have done some horrible things in my past, and I have to live with that, but I cannot deal with this pain from you anymore. I need some closure."  
  
"You want closure, then here…" Buffy motioning to slam the door shut.  
  
"BUZZ…CLICK…BANG"  
  
"Cell block 4395, 4396, 4398, 4399, 43100, 43101, 43102 open, breakfast time."  
  
Faith opened her eyes, she was in her cell. Wall to wall of bars and metal. Year 2, day 216. Faith scratched a slash on to her check sheet on her wall. She put on her day suit, brushed her teeth, and waited for the guard.  
  
Charles was a kind man, the guard at LA Penitentiary. He was under control of section 4300, specifically Faiths cell, though she was unaware of that. Charles was secretly working at the prison as orders of the Watchers Council. He was to make sure faith was unharmed and not questioned for her strength. Faith wondered about him often, especially since he was so fond of her.  
  
"Good Morning Faith." Charles greeted.  
  
"Yeah, likewise." Faith remarked.  
  
"How are you this morning?" Asked Charles.  
  
"Five by five, and you Chuck?" Faith slyly replied.  
  
"Hmmm I suppose the same." Charles asked puzzled with Faith's lingo.  
  
"So what's the deal with today, how things looking." Said Faith.  
  
"Martha and Jen are restricted to the rooms today. They were caught beating a new girl."  
  
"Really, to bad. How long would you guess that added on to their sentence, 1, 2 years?" stated Faith.  
  
"Nah, they're getting off easy with a warning."  
  
"Those girls slay me, ha ha ha!" said Faith.  
  
Later on that day Faith is in the gym working on beating the punching bag into a pulp again when someone jumps her from behind.  
  
"You think your tough girl?" Lisa asked. "Why don't you try some of your moves out on me."  
  
"She's not worth it." Faith thought to herself as she continued to mind her own business.  
  
"You see this girls' Lisa said to her buddies to egg on Faith. 'She thinks she can take me."  
  
"Trust me Lisa, you don't wanna mess with me." Faith replied.  
  
And with that Lisa swung a punch at Faith, hitting her in the side of her face.  
  
"Damn it!" Faith Screamed, as she swung her arm to hit Lisa, someone grabbed her fist, it was Charles.  
  
"You don't want to do that." Charles whispered.  
  
"Yeah, why's that. Who's to say I shouldn't knock her on her face?" Faith declared.  
  
"The Watchers Council." Charles let out.  
  
Charles grabbed Faith by the arm and took her to the corner.  
  
"Faith, I haven't told you this but I work for the Watchers Council. I have been here for 2 years working on a special project, you. They want to rehabilitate you, make you a member of society again. If you stay here you're here for life. The council wants to put you in your own house with a picket fence in a year."  
  
"How, I mean, I'm not going to believe that crap again. I listened to the council, they tried to kill me." Faith explained.  
  
"Things our different now, the council is run by new people. Giles, he's returned to England and is working for us again. He can help."  
  
"And if I go, I wont be persecuted?" Faith asked.  
  
"No I promise, you'll be better for it."  
  
"Fine, then what am I waiting for, lets go."  
  
"Great, I've already gotten your pardon papers drawn up. We leave tonight."  
  
"That soon huh" said Faith.  
  
"The choppers already on its way." Exclaimed Charles.  
  
And with that Faith and Charles went back to the office and drew up Faiths release papers. The helicopter landed and Faith and Charles boarded for England. Faith was happy that she was being released, but still felt an eerie feeling in her gut about all of this, was it fright or redemption. She will soon learn.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please Read and Review 


	2. Watcher Rehab?

Chapter 2 - A Second Chance?  
  
3 hours later the helicopter landed in London. Faith, disoriented from the flight awakens feeling rested.  
  
"Wow, I didn't even feel tired. I guess flights do that to yah, huh Chuck?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes, yes they do make you drowsy." Charles sputtered out.  
  
The two of them exited the chopper and headed for the door where they met two bodyguards.  
  
"Pretty stealthy around here." "Yes Faith, we run a tight facility here. No one enters or leaves without us knowing. Security is our top priority." Charles replied. At the end of the stairs was a long hallway with no doors on either side, it seemed. But when Charles stepped in front of one of the wall he was able to enter an identification code just by thinking. The wall then opened to reveal another hallway, this one busier, with doctors and businessmen in every room. "This way Faith, we need to be in your room in a few minutes for check in." Charles said Three hallways down and up one flight of stairs and they were there. A small room that looked more like an insane asylum room. Walls and floors all in white with barred windows. "Not much different from my old room. A little cleaner I suppose." Faith said examining the room. "Oh, don't be so glum. This is only for the first week. You will be in your next room then." "I have to go visit Dr. Walker, your new physician. I should be back in a few minutes." Said Charles. Charles then left the room and locked the door. Faith walked around her room and unpacked her things. All of a sudden she was interrupted with a faint hissing noise. She looked around the room and could not see anything odd, so she continued unpacking her clothes. 3 hours later she awoke on her bed, disoriented and confused. Charles walked in with some papers for Faith to sign. "Oh my, I'm sorry to wake you Faith. I didn't see that you were sleeping." "That's weird, I don't remember falling asleep." Faith said. "Well that jet lag sure is a bother." Said Charles. "I guess so. Hey Chuck, did you unpack my things while I was sleeping? 'Cause I remember that I hadn't finished yet." Asked Faith. "Uh.yes I did. We just needed to take them in and wash them for you. Keeps them fresher for this new environment. Faith Dr. Walker will see you now. Lets go." Faith entered Dr. Walker's room and sat down. "Faith, how nice to see you. How was your flight?" asked Dr. Walker "Good, though I missed the better part of it." Faith said "Charles, would you please leave so I can talk to Faith alone?" asked Dr. Walker "Yes, I will wait outside." Charles replied as he walked out the door. "Faith, my job as your doctor is to evaluate your problems, treat you for them, and to try and make you happy and healthy." "Yeah, so. what do I do?" "You talk to me and answer questions. That's all. But the first step in getting better faith is to want to get better. Now do you want to get better?" "Yeah, I want to be able to fell sorry for my actions, and to learn to live with them." "And we will help you with that. All we need is your cooperation. Do we have it?" "Yeah, I'm ready." "Good, well today we are just going to get to know you a little and have a chat. Now I have something to show you, just some crystals that seem to give a sense of prosperity to some other clients. Ok?" "Sure, if it will help." Dr. Walker than walked over to his cabinet and took out 2 blue and 1 purple large crystals. He placed them on a desk in front of Faith. "Now, look into these. Study the middle one carefully. This on is called a Grounding Crystal. Now concentrate very carefully at its center for a flaw. It is located in its core. "Sure, so am I supposed to blink?" "Yes you may blink." "Faith?" Dr. Walker studies Faith for a bit. Faith is hypnotized. Sitting dazed, starring into this stone. He then reaches under the table, and picks up a case which contains a needle with a blue substance in it. Turning back to Faith, he swabs her arm and injects her with its fluid. She doesn't flinch. One more swab then he quickly shoves his needle back into his case, and places the case carefully back underneath the table. He then waves his hand in front of Faith and she is awakened. "So, is this thing going to start working its mojo or should I keep looking?" Faith asked. "No, that will be all for today." "Weren't we supposed to talk?" "No, in a later visit. Charles Will escort you back to your room. 'Charles!" Dr. Walker called. "Yes?" "Please bring Faith here back to her room." "Certainly. Come along Faith." Faith got up and followed Charles back to her room. "So what's with that guy?" Faith asked. "Who, Dr. Walker? He's a great guy." "He seems kind of strange. Made me look at some crystals all day long." "Already? I guess he.." Charles covered his mouth and pretended as if he had not spoken. "Here we are. Now I will be back in a few hours for dinner. Will you be okay until then?" "Yes, I will be fine." Charles then walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. Faith turned around and sat on her bed. She turned on her stereo and began to read her magazine when all of a sudden she fell into a deep hypnotic sleep. Moments later she awoke in a new room. She was on a medical bed, and tied in with leather straps. "What. where am I? What's going on?" Faith begun to scream and in walked Charles. "Good, your awake." "Charles, what's going on here?" "Oh Faith don't worry, its part of your rehabilitation." "What is?" "You will see soon enough. Send her in boys." The door opened and in walked the last person Faith wanted to see. Drusilla. "Ah, she's a pretty one. Just like my little cat back when I was a girl. Does she like to play?" "Drusilla, we need to get to business. Please just bite her so we can carry out with the plan. But not too much blood. We want to keep poor Faith alive enough to have her thirsty for you." Charles Replied. "Charles, what the hell kind of rehab is this!" Faith screamed. Drusilla begun to walk over to Faith as she switched into her game face. Faith screamed and struggled to break free just as Drusilla came close to her neck.  
  
To Be Continued! 


	3. Escape

Chapter 3 - Escape [pic]  
  
Drusilla bit hard into Faith's neck. Faith screamed and tried to escape. Clenching on to the straps struggling to break them free. Blood was pouring down her neck and she could feel her self-getting weak.  
  
She thought about all that had happened with the council messing with her all these years and all the rage came into her, as she broke free from the straps. She freed her hand and smacked Drusilla across the room. Charles and the other security guards tried to hold her down but Faith was too furious with rage. She shoved them all out of the room and ran for her life!  
  
"Damn it. Where the hell is the exit!" Faith said to herself searching for the corridor she came in, in. Just then she noticed the sign she had seen before. She ran down the hallway holding her neck to keep the blood in. Her hand was red and she was leaving a trail of blood as she walked. A dead- end. "Wait a minute, this is a hidden door. What was the code? It has to be something about watchers and slayers." Faith thought. She thought about all that she had gone through with training. Everything that her first watcher had taught her. Something must have been it because the door swung open and Faith ran to the exit, but the exit led to the roof, where she had come in. She then ran up the stairs to the roof.  
  
Somewhere along the line the trail of blood had stopped and they had lost track of her. She needed a place fast to escape. She tore her shirt and rapped it around her neck to stop the bleeding and searched for the stairs leading to the street. Just then the door swung open and they came running out after her.  
  
"Faith, Stop! We want to help you." Charles proclaimed.  
  
"How? By making me a vampire? How will that help me?" Faith asked.  
  
"Your strong Faith, by becoming a vampire and working alongside the council you can do."  
  
"Good? Yeah right. More like I can kill off all the people on your watcher hit list. Sorry Charles, but your not gonna take me alive!"  
  
Just then Faith jumped off the roof and landed in a trash bin on the street below.  
  
"Fire, Fire!" Charles screamed as his men shot at Faith."  
  
Faith ran down the street not know where to go. The watchers then lost sight of her. And she was gone.  
  
Faith sat in an abandoned ally. Cold and holding on to her bleeding neck.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" She though.  
  
"Who do I know that lives in England? Giles! Wait I cant see Giles. He'll turn me in for sure.  
  
Well he's my only hope."  
  
She walked down the street to a local café and asked if she could use their telephone book.  
  
She looked up Giles name and found his address.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
Faith stood out side Giles door waiting for him to answer. She then saw him walk around the corner to the door. She also saw the expression on his face when he saw her standing there.  
  
"Faith? I would advise that you leave right now before I phone the police." Giles said bitterly.  
  
"Giles its ok. I need help! Please let me in."  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, why would I ever invite you in. Are you forgetting that you tried to kill me?"  
  
"Giles please. I was released from prison. I'm better now."  
  
"Well how in the world did you get to England?"  
  
"The Council. They took me and tried to kill me. Drusilla. They had her try to sire me." Faith said.  
  
"Oh dear lord, Faith come in." Giles said as he opened the door.  
  
Faith came in and he sat on the couch. Giles ran into the bathroom and grabbed some tissues and a band-aid.  
  
"Now Faith, what did they tell you?"  
  
"They said they wanted to put me in Rehab, then they drugged me and stuck Dru on my neck!"  
  
"Faith it's not safe for you here. The council will find you and they will kill you. How did they find you anyway?"  
  
"A man, Charles. He got me out of the slammer and brought me here."  
  
"Charles Bancroft? Damn!" Giles said.  
  
"What, do you know him?" Faith asked.  
  
"He was a colleague of mine. Very twisted he is. You should have never trusted him. Faith the only thing we can do now is getting you out of England."  
  
"How?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'll put you on a plane back to Sunnydale."  
  
"NO! I can't go back there. Buffy. She'll never trust me."  
  
"Faith, you underestimate Buffy."  
  
"No Giles, anywhere but Sunnydale."  
  
"Well how about LA, You can stay with Angel?" Giles asked.  
  
"That'll be okay I guess, but what about Wesley, he doesn't trust me either." Faith stammered.  
  
"You don't have to worry about Wesley any longer Faith." Giles said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Wesley isn't working with Angel any longer."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Wesley is working alone these days. He fell on the wrong path. Wolfram & Hart."  
  
"He's working for those scum bags?"  
  
"Know, but he is right along there side. Wesley has fallen along a very dark path. Anyway  
  
Faith, I think Angel's is the safest place for you now. Ill book you a flight to LA for tomorrow  
  
morning. For now, you can stay here, and remember I don't want you leaving. If that  
  
happens the next time I will see you is at your funeral, do you understand me?"  
  
"Loud & Clear, Giles."  
  
"I wouldn't crack jokes Faith. The council has much more power then you think. I should  
  
know. I have been at there thrall once before. Goodnight Faith."  
  
Giles then gave Faith a pillow and blanket and set her up on the couch. He walked down  
  
the hallway to his bedroom when he heard Faith call for him.  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Yes, Faith?"  
  
"Thanks, I mean, you don't have to do this for me. Your putting a lot of trust in me and I just  
  
hope that angel can do the same."  
  
"I'm sure he will Faith. From what I see before me you have gone through a lot of progress  
  
within the past 2 years. Angel is a very forgiving man. He will understand."  
  
The next morning Faith woke up to the smell of tea brewing. Giles, an early riser was  
  
already packing Faith some things she may need on her journey.  
  
"What's that?" asked Faith.  
  
"Oh, its just some things you may need, a jacket, a stake, and this.' Giles said holding up  
  
a small purple bottle, 'I made it last night for you. It's a protection spell. Drink it and no harm  
  
should come to you for the rest of the day. It should assure you a safe trip to LA."  
  
"Thanks Giles. That's great."  
  
"Well, you best be off. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate all of you help." Said Faith  
  
Faith chugged down the vile and grabbed her bag. There was a taxi waiting out side for her  
  
to take her to the airport. Once she arrived she checked in with the ticket holder and  
  
boarded the plane. While she was onboard she couldn't help but notice some of the people  
  
on board. They seemed to be watching her. Faith just shrugged it off as good looks and  
  
kept on thinking. She thought about angel, how much she missed him, and how sorry she  
  
was for the pain she put him through. She hoped he could accept her. The new her. 


	4. Faith's Caritas

Chapter 4: Faith's Caritas. [pic]  
  
Faith walked through the airport and went to baggage claim. She picked up her little tote bag and headed out the door to a taxi to bring her to Angel Investigations, lucky for her she had written down the address. Room 103.  
  
When the taxi driver dropped her off in front of the office. She got a bad sense. She walked up to the door and it was dark and quiet. The door was unlocked so she walked in. The place looked like it had been renovated but not for Angel Investigations. There was a sign on the wall, "Mr. Bubbles Laundry Service".  
  
"What the hell?" said Faith?  
  
She turned around and left the building. She walked to a telephone booth and looked up Angel Investigations. No Listing? She thought to herself to go to the police, but figured that wouldn't be a good place to go, she wondered if the LAPD had, had word of her being released, and she didn't want any trouble tonight. So she decided the best place to go and ask around would be a demonic place. She had heard angel talk about a bar, Caritas.  
  
When she walked into the bar she got a few weird looks from some who could sense that she was the active slayer, though they all knew Lorne's rules on no fighting aloud, they kept to themselves. Faith walked up to the bar stand and sat down. She saw Lorne, the owner of the bar and felt he would know.  
  
"Hey, mister. Could you help me a second." Faith asked.  
  
"Sure babe, what's cookin'?" Lorne said.  
  
"I need an address, Angel Investigations?"  
  
"Can I ask who's asking? Angel's a personal friend of mine."  
  
"Mine too, I'm Faith."  
  
"Faith the evil slayer Faith?"  
  
"Yeah that's me, minus the evil part. I was released and really need to get in touch with him, think you could oblige?"  
  
"Sure think sugar, but only if you do me a favor."  
  
"What's that?" Faith asked.  
  
"Sing a little number for me?"  
  
"I know who you are. You're The Host. You read people when they sing."  
  
"Yours truly. But I would love to help you more. Couldn't you just give me a little number?"  
  
"Maybe some other time. I think I'll be in town for a while. So, that address?"  
  
"Oh right, Angel Investigations. That is at the Hyperion Hotel, 1483 Hyperion avenue."  
  
"You're sure of that?"  
  
"Positive, I was just there the other day."  
  
Faith didn't even stop to say goodbye, she just rushed out and headed off down the street.  
  
"So Lorne, I thought you were moving?" asked a usual Caritas demon.  
  
"I gave it some thought, but changed my mind at the last minute. I don't think running away from my problems is what I need. Also I have some strange feeling that something weird is gonna be going on here. 


	5. Missing

Chapter 5: Missing. [pic]  
  
Faith walked up the steps of the Hyperion. It was cold and the place looked dark. She peered through the window, hoping to see some movement, though the building was empty.  
  
She walked inside, cautiously awaiting a villain that would pop out at her.  
  
Just then Fred walked around the corner.  
  
"Oh My!" Fred shouted as she through her notes all over the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, let me help you with that. I'm Faith, is this Angel Investigations?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Gunn asked walking into the lobby.  
  
"Me, I'm Faith. I was looking for Angel. Is he here?"  
  
"Actually he hasn't shown up all night. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Asked Gunn suspiciously.  
  
"Gunn, take it easy. Hi nice to meet you' Fred said shaking Faith's hand 'is there something we can help you with?"  
  
"Do you all work here?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes, were friends of Angel." Fred said.  
  
"Well I am too, and I was sent here to. you said he was missing?" Faith asked. "He was here earlier, I don't know if he's missing purse, but he left to meet Cordelia at the beach." Fred said.  
  
"Well how long ago was that?" Faith asked.  
  
"About.well.last night." Fred said.  
  
"Well we should go and look in on this, lucky for me I packed some weapons." said Faith.  
  
"Weapons.wait a minute, your Faith the Vampire Slayer aren't you?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yup, that's me, but no need to worry. I was released; I didn't break out of prison. So what do you say we go check out this beach."  
  
"Angel said Point Dune, Cordelia liked that view." Said Fred  
  
And with that the three of them took off in Gunn's truck. They headed down the road to the beach when all of a sudden Fred thought she noticed something on the corner.  
  
"Isn't that Cordelia's jeep?" asked Fred  
  
"Yeah, I believe it is." Gunn replied.  
  
"She may be hurt, lets go and look for her."  
  
Gunn pulled over the truck and got out.  
  
"You to wait here. If there's trouble, I don't want you involved." Gunn said  
  
"I can handle myself." Faith replied  
  
"Yeah, im aware of that, but I would like it if you could watch over my girl here."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Gunn walked around the car looking for signs of a break in or trouble. None. The car just seemed to be abandoned.  
  
"Let's go." Gunn said  
  
"What happened, is Cordelia there?" Faith asked. "Nah, looks like the car was abandoned."  
  
"So where are we going now?"  
  
"Where checking out this beach."  
  
Gunn pulled up at the cove and got out.  
  
"Hey there's Angel's car. Fred said jumping out of the truck."  
  
"So we've got two abandoned cars a mile away from each other and no drivers." Faith said  
  
Gunn looked around the beach only to find a tazer blaster and a flashlight.  
  
"What do you make of this?" Gunn asked  
  
"Oh Angel, he's missing for sure." Fred said.  
  
"Well, I say we find him. See these tracks along the sand; they lead straight into the water. Now I know Angel and he isn't much of a swimmer. So I think him and Cordelia were either dragged off into the ocean by a water demon, or some type of watercraft.  
  
"The only way we can tell for sure is to check the water current or activity. I think I've got a cup out back; we can test it for oil or gasoline, something to indicate activity of a boat, or demonic activity as well." Said Fred  
  
"That's good, but we need to get things situated for now." Faith said  
  
"Well what do you supposed we do?" asked Gunn  
  
"There's a boat docked over to the side, lets go out in it and look for him."  
  
"Good Plan. Lets Go." Gunn said 


	6. Vengeance?

Chapter 6: Vengeance? [pic]  
  
Wesley sat in his apartment. Shades drawn and room pitch black. He lit a fire in the fireplace and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I would advise that you leave my door before your head gets in the way of my shotgun."  
  
"Wesley, I guess your home."  
  
Lilah opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Lilah, I told you never to come her again. I am to disgusted with myself to even bear to look at you."  
  
"One of these days, Mr. Wyndham-Price, you're going to want Wolfram & Hart on your side, and when that day comes. You'll need this.  
  
Lilah then threw a card on the floor and walked out of the room. Wesley bent down and picked up the card.  
  
"Mr. Wesley Wyndham-Price Junior Executive Wolfram & Hart Los Angeles, CA"  
  
"P.S. I can make it happen, call me - Lilah" "Did you find anything, Faith?" Fred asked.  
  
"Only this Cell phone. Looks kinda' trashed."  
  
"That's Angel's cell phone!" Fred screamed  
  
"He must have been here. What could have happened to him?" Faith asked.  
  
"OH NO!" Fred screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sand, what if were walking on Angel's dust, and I don't mean the drug." Fred said.  
  
"I don't think anyone would kill Angel here. They'd want us to know." Faith said  
  
"I think we should go back to the hotel and wait for Cordelia. Maybe she knows where he is." Gunn said  
  
"Or maybe, Cordelia wont be coming back because she has gone off with Angel somewhere? Fred said.  
  
"I guess we wont know till they get back." Faith replies as they walked back to Gunn's truck.  
  
Wesley threw the card to the ground.  
  
"What if? What if Lilah's right and I am meant to be at the head of Wolfram & Hart. But it would never work, and im not even sure I want to go that far.  
  
Just then a green glow appeared in the room and a creature approached Wesley.  
  
"Whoever you are, you should know that you are dealing with a Rogue Demon Hunter. I am not afraid to hurt you."  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
"Do I know you?" Wesley asked.  
  
Just then the demon switched from their demon face to their human face. Anya.  
  
"Wesley, its me, Anya." "Anya, as in Anyanka?" Wesley asked?  
  
"Yeah remember, I'm.was Xander's friend. And you were Buffy's watcher, till you got fired that is. How's that working out for you?"  
  
"Umm, not so good actually. So you're a Demon again?"  
  
"Yes, so tell me more about your aching vengeance."  
  
"What vengeance?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Come on, you know you want to get even with Angel for firing and almost killing you. I can do that, with a simple wish."  
  
"No, No, No, im not making any wishes with vengeance demons."  
  
"Wesley, just think of all the good you could do if you did, like say, becoming the a new Junior Executive at Wolfram & Hart. Or wait, what's this?' Anya bent down and picked up the business card. 'Jesus, I can never guess a correct wish. You already work there."  
  
"No, No, that cards just a fake."  
  
"Well, would you like it to be real? It would really stick it to Angel."  
  
"ANYANKA! Oh never mind, I don't even care. Do as you must make it happen."  
  
"Well, I cant. You have to say 'I Wish'". Said Anya  
  
"Fine, I Wish I was a Junior Executive at Wolfram & Hart."  
  
"Done!" 


	7. New Awakening

Chapter 6: New Awakening [pic]  
  
"Mr. Price. Mr. Wyndham-Price?"  
  
Wesley turned around in his chair, and pressed the button on the speakerphone.  
  
"Excuse me? Who is this?" Wesley asked, quite confused.  
  
"Umm, your secretary April. Mr. Price is everything alright?"  
  
"Secretary. at Angel Investigations?"  
  
"Angel what. Sir, Wolfram & Hart."  
  
"Wolfram & Hart! Umm, that will be all April."  
  
"Mr. Price, I called to tell you, that you have a lunch meeting with a Ms. Lilah Morgan this afternoon. Shall I have your driver pick you up here at the office?"  
  
"No, thank you. I'll drive myself."  
  
"Alright let me inform him, and I will send in your keys at noon."  
  
"Thank You." Wesley said, still rather worried.  
  
Anya, she granted me that wish. She made me a Junior Executive here at "Wolfram & Hart". Wesley thought to himself. My word, what have I gotten myself into?  
  
Comments or Suggestions?  
  
More soon to come!  
  
Coming Soon: Wesley and Lilah uncover information on Angel's whereabouts. Cordelia returns. A past foe returns to wreck havoc on the AI team. 


End file.
